bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesarasleader/Story of the skrall part three
ITS GETTING DARK! PUT UP A CAMP IN THAT CAVERN! Stronius screamed to the group of Ex-Roxtus agori, Skrall and bone hunters. They started to open their crates and started to build a camp. S-Sir on my hunting after more rock steeds i found a Baterra, a bone hunter said to Stronius. So... the cowards are finaly here? ALL DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR THE BATERRA KILL US ALL!!! Stronius said. All skrall dropped their weapons in the cavern. Stronius inspected the weapons. Shields, clubs, swords, harpoons, spears, knifes and alot of other weapons was on the brown and cold cave floor. At the next day they started to ride to the old Roxtus that they have escaped from because of the Baterra. Suddenly Stronius rock steed screamed and it was a green mass near its tail, venom. Stronius that loved his rock steed after all adventures with it screamed after help and when nobody did answer all saw tears in Stronius face. The rock steed died and then Stronius took a new rock steed and all did continue with riding to the old Roxtus. When they arrived there they found Tuma and Atakus waiting there. Sir your alive! Stronius said. Yes i am and i see that the foolish Metus is with you. Tuma answered Y-yes Tuma! Stronius replied. Mighty leader of the earth clan can i kill the little pest iconox agori? Atakus asked. What do you mean by earth clan? Stronius said. We all here are exiled from Roxtus by their new leader that they call Teridax! Tuma said. When i and Atakus travelled to the old Roxtus we met the element lord of earth and he granted us the element of earth and he gave me a stone that i could use to give you all the element of earth so we become the strongest agian! Tuma said and took out a square formed stone that glowed green. The stone started to burn up and then Stronius felt that he was stronger. Thanks my lord, Stronius said. All in the group started to scream Tuma and Tuma smiled. Then the Baterra came from the sky. Stronius picked up his club and used his new element to jail a Baterra then he throwed his club in the Baterra's mouth and all Baterra attacked the jailed one. Then a loud explosion appeared when all the Baterra blowed up by attacking the jailed one. Your nearly as strong as Tuma, Branar said. ITS NOT OVER, Tuma screamed. A figure made of ice appeared in front of everybody. It cant be. Metus said. Quickly Metus, Branar, Tuma and Stronius used the element of earth to open a crack in the ground but the element lord of ice shot a big blast of ice to fill the crack and it froze a dozen agori but Branar and Metus throwed all crates of Thornax fruit they had and then they throwed a rock so hard so all crates exploded and the element lord of ice melted into water. Metus, your now a member of the earth clan and Branar is our first glatorian! Tuma said and then they started to pack up all supplies. Category:Blog posts